


Still Pissed, But Getting Better

by MeteoraAngel



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying Stiles, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is a cuddly wolf, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s06e10 Riders on the Storm, Pre-Slash, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Sweet Derek, Wolf Derek, sort of, wolf Derek is better with feelings, wolf fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraAngel/pseuds/MeteoraAngel
Summary: Stiles cleared his throat and Derek straightened up, expecting the inevitable order to get lost. "Did Mr. Argent tell you how the others brought me back?" He asked, voice smell, quiet, eyes flicking back and forth between the light green ones of the wolf in front of him.Derek went to say no, forgetting he was in wolf form for a brief moment, and ended up letting out a yip before tilting his head curiously, ears flicking towards Stiles before turning downward slightly.Stiles blinked at the wolfs response. "I'm gonna take that as a no.. Since, ya'know, you can't really talk like that.." He waved a hand at Derek's wolf body before bringing it up to rub at the back of his neck and speaking again. "Lydia was with me, when the Riders took me.." He said slowly. "She was the one who remembered me in the end and was able to bring me back.." Stiles trailed off, his expression and scent both growing heavy with sadness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this has been my favorite part so far. I mean I love part 2, but this part was just so enjoyable to write. I hope you all like it, and that it makes up for some of the prior angst.

A few night's later Derek went back to the Stilinski house. This time, however, when he slinked around the corner as he had done before, the light turned on the second he was fully out into the yard. He froze, wondering how the hell he was so stupid as to not think that Stiles would move the sensors for the light after their last encounter.  

A moment later Stiles was rushing out the back door and sitting on the grass in front of the wolf. He looked tired, and annoyed, and smelled like he took too much adderall. His scent was off more than usual. Something heavy and chemical mixing with the anxiety, exhaustion and general spicy smell of the teen. 

Derek tilted his head in confusion. Stiles was mad at him, he expected the 18 year old to be yelling at him to leave again, not sitting down on the lawn with him. So, curious, Derek sat, wrapped his tail around himself again, and waited for the teen to let loose on him. His shoulders slumped after a few minutes of waiting, head hanging a little and ears turning downward as he waited for Stiles to say something. 

Stiles cleared his throat and Derek straightened up, expecting the inevitable order to get lost. "Did Mr. Argent tell you how the others brought me back?" He asked, voice smell, quiet, eyes flicking back and forth between the light green ones of the wolf in front of him. 

Derek went to say no, forgetting he was in wolf form for a brief moment, and ended up letting out a yip before tilting his head curiously, ears flicking towards Stiles before turning downward slightly. 

Stiles blinked at the wolfs response. "I'm gonna take that as a no.. Since, ya'know, you can't really talk like that.." He waved a hand at Derek's wolf body before bringing it up to rub at the back of his neck and speaking again. "Lydia was with me, when the Riders took me.." He said slowly. "She was the one who remembered me in the end and was able to bring me back.." Stiles trailed off, his expression and scent both growing heavy with sadness. 

Derek on instinct stood and took a step towards the teen, head lowering and neck extended in a sign of submission. His wolf instincts trying to show Stiles that he wasn't a threat and wants to comfort him. A small whine escaped his throat before he could stop it and at this point he was really starting to not care that he was acting more wolf like. If he could convince Stiles to trust him again it'd be worth it. 

Stiles blinked rapidly, wiped his eyes when he felt a few tears escape. "She's in love with me.. "he said with a bitter laugh, voice breaking a little. "I was in love with her for so long, I had a whole ten year plan to get her to fall in love with me, and when she finally does I’m not in love with her anymore.. Not in the way I used to be.. Not in the way she loves me now..." He laughed again, this time trying to disguise a weak sob behind the sound as he wiped his eyes again. 

Derek took another step towards Stiles, this time the teen flinched at the movement and Derek lowered himself to his belly on the grass. Head low and ears down low enough to be pinned back against his head as he slowly inched his way forward. 

Stiles watched him, wiping his eyes a few more times, then his nose and giving Derek a watery 'what the hell are you doing' look. 

When Derek finally stopped his slow crawl forward he had his head resting on Stiles' lap. He looked up at the teen, hoping his eyes and actions conveyed that he was sorry Stiles was hurting. He may not know what happened to change how Stiles felt about Lydia, but it obviously was the source of a lot of pain for him. 

Stiles heaved a sigh, lifted his left hand from where it had been ripping up the grass beside him this whole time, and after a moments hesitation he brought it to rest on top of Derek's head. His palm  between Derek's ears, making them twitch back and forth slightly. 

Derek fought the urge to pull away from the touch. No one had ever really touched him in his wolf form before. It felt.. weird. But he held still, waiting to see what Stiles did next. He had already committed himself to the act of proving he was here because he cares, if that means sitting awkwardly as a wolf with his head in Stiles' lap while he pets him or whatever he could live with it. 

A few beats after Stiles brought his hand to rest on Derek's head he made like he was going to take it away again, but then he moved if further away instead. Stroking from the top of Derek's head down the back of his neck to finally stop at his shoulder blades. 

Derek loudly huffed air through his nose, the wolf equivalent of a sigh, and tilted his head to look up at Stiles around his outstretched arm. The look on Stiles' face was impossible to read. His eyes were a little unfocused, looking in the general direction of Derek's back, probably at his own hand. The edges of his eyes were red and puffy and he looked like he still wanted to cry but was holding back. 

Stiles looked back down at Derek, then he brought his hand back up and repeated the action of stroking down the wolfs neck. "What are you even doing here, Derek?" He asked with a tired sigh, wiping his eyes one last time with is free hand. "Is this like before? Something bad happens to me and you put it upon yourself to come make sure I'm okay?" 

Derek tilted his head to the side and nuzzled into Stiles' leg in response, hoping the action would show that he's here because he cares about him and wasn't just there to keep an eye on him like the teen suspected. 

Stiles huffed a small laugh at the feel of Derek's head nuzzling his leg, this time his voice sounding a bit lighter, less upset and broken than when he laughed before. He continued to pet Derek like a dog as he spoke. "So, what, is this going to be our new thing? Instead of climbing in through my window at night you're going to show up in my yard as a wolf and play therapy animal until I go to college?" 

At the word college Derek's head perked up, ears swiveling to point at Stiles, and eyes going wide. He figured because how much Stiles had miss that there was no way he would be graduation with his friends in a few weeks. Also he would rather not be a wolf every time he comes by, but if that's what it takes to get Stiles to let him back in he can deal with it for now. 

Stiles blinked down at the wolf, lifting his hand away before speaking. "What? If I can get all this work done and turned in before the last week of school they're gonna let me graduate with Scott and the others.. I can go to one of the colleges I got accepted to.." 

Derek tilted his head, giving Stiles an appraising look before lowering his head again. No wonder the teen had smelled so off. He must be pulling all nighters and totally fucking up his med schedule to try and get all of the work he owed done. 

Stiles let his hand drop to the top of Derek's head again, scratching behind one of his ears in a way that made Derek let out a happy grumble from the back of his throat as his eyes slipped closed. He was starting to like this whole petting thing. No wonder dogs always seem to eager for it. 

"Listen, I know I can't really stop you from coming around to check on me, so I'm not gonna tell you to get lost again. But I gotta get back to work now. So, I guess you can stick around, if you want.. But don't expect things to be like they were before. I'm still pissed at you." Stiles said before finally taking his hand away from the soft black fur. 

Derek let out a displeased grumble at the loss of contact before opening his eyes and picking his head back up. He stood first, watched Stiles stand up and brush off his jeans before turning to walk back towards the open back door. Derek made no move to follow, assuming that just because he was told he didn't have to leave that that didn't automatically equate to him having an invitation into the house. 

Stiles paused when he reached the back door, held the screen open wider and stood to the side, glancing back over his shoulder as he did so. "Come on Sourwolf, I have two essays to finish writing before I can go to sleep tonight. Move it or lose it." 

Derek darted forwards as soon as the last words left Stile's lips, making his way into the kitchen quickly before hopping up into the empty chair across from the one Stiles had obviously been occupying before Derek had interrupted him. 

Stiles rolled his eyes at the wolf before stepping inside, closing the doors, and silently returning to his work. 

**Author's Note:**

> So as of now I have up to part 16 written and I'm trying to decide if that's where it will end or not. If you're enjoying the series please comment and let me know! I might try to extend it it people want more.  
> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
